thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Девочка из миниатюрного садика
Miniature Garden Girl пенся выпущенная Akuno-P 3 июля 2008 года. Это третья песни в Clockwork Lullaby Series. В ней рассказывается про жизнь Clockworker's Doll до перерождения. Miniature Garden Girl is a song released by Akuno-P on July 3, 2008. It is the third song in the Clockwork Lullaby Series, detailing the early life of the awakened Clockworker's Doll. Plot Песня повествует о Clockworker's Doll и её "отце", Gallerian Marlon. "Дочка" никогда не выходила из своей комнаты, потому что не может ходить, а внешний мир видела только через окно в её комнате. Несмотря на это, она говорит, что всё нормально, так как ее «отец» относится к ней с любовью и заботой. Она оста жить в своей маленькой комнате и поёт для своего "отца". В своем заключении, она наблюдает любопытные предметы в номере, что шепотом ей насмешливым тоном, говоря, что она такая же, как "они". В своем заключении, она замечает другие предметы в комнате, что шептали ей насмешливым тоном, она такая же, как "они". "Дочка" клянется, что останется в комнате и продолжит петь для своего отца, если это то, что он хочет, и дальше. Однажды услышав от "отца" слово "война" она осознаёт что комната в огне. Песня заканчивается тем, что в обломках сгоревшего дома находят труп одинокого человека и наполовину сгоревшую куклу. The song is about the Clockworker's Doll and her "father", Gallerian Marlon. The "daughter" has never left her room, nor can she walk, and questions what the world is like outside her home. Despite the fact that she doesn't know the world, she says that it's fine, as her "father" treats her with love and concern. She will stay in her little room and sing for him. In her confinement, she observes curious items in the room that whisper to her in a mocking tone, saying that she is the same as "they". She vows that she will continue to stay inside and sing for her father if that is what he wants. One day, she hears him say the word "war" and realizes the room is on fire. The song ends, noting how in the wreckage of the house, lie the remains of a lonely man and his half-burned doll. Characters Singing Roles Hatsune Miku as Clockworker's Doll Non-Singing Roles KAITO as Gallerian Marlon Related Songs Judgement of Corruption Judgment of Corruption hfccrfpsdftn j ;bpyb f в конечном итоге смертb "отца" Clockworker в Куклы "отца", d dhtvz cj,snbq, происходящих наряду миниатюрный сад Girl. Judgment of Corruption details the life and eventual death of the Clockworker's Doll's "father", in events occurring alongside Miniature Garden Girl. Heartbeat Clocktower Heartbeat Clocktower details later events in the life of the Clockworker's Doll, as it describes how she is later healed of her burns by the sacrifice of GEAR in her "father's" theater. Master of the Court Master of the Court recounts the life of the Clockworker's Doll after she is healed by the Marlon Spoon, as it details the way in which she takes up the title of her "father" and goals. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *A "miniature garden", 箱庭 (hakoniwa), is a small, Japanese garden often dedicated to children for their fun and pleasure. Curiosities *The "things" the Doll mentions include the vessels of Gluttony, Greed, and Pride, marking their debuts before their significance was made known. *During the song, the sound of wind blowing can be heard, connecting to Sloth's original form, The Wind. *The doll's size and appearance varies throughout the song PV; in later depictions, she is consistently life-sized. *In the Judgment of Corruption song PV, one of the "chapters" is titled "The Miniature Garden Girl and the Vessels of Sin", referencing the song. Категория:Песни Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series